


The Most Amazing Thing Ever

by GayShipsSailing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 08, Very Minor Implied Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShipsSailing/pseuds/GayShipsSailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to town and gets him a special gift…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Amazing Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by fanart and a beautiful piece of fanfiction by my good friend Mikela, therefore she is included in this story!

“Can’t you at least tell me where we’re going?” Castiel asked. Dean just smiled and shook his head.

                “It’s called a surprise for a reason,” he said as they rumbled along the road. Dean put in a new tape and Cas stared out of the window.

                “Can you give me a hint?” he asked a few minutes later.

                “We’re here,” Dean announced. He pulled into the parking lot of a crowded mall and got out of the Impala. Cas followed suit, but was taken aback when he saw Dean next to him with his hand offered.

                “I don’t know,” Cas said. He looked at all of the people milling about. Couples like them weren’t very accepted and he knew it. “Are you sure?”

                “Let them deal with it. Anyone messes with you or says anything, I’ve got a gun.” Dean winked at him and grabbed his hand. They walked into the mall like that. A few people stared, some even daring to turn to their friends and whisper. One look at Dean’s icy glare, though, and they were silenced.

                “What is this?” Cas asked. They’d stopped in front of the pet store. Dean pulled him inside and approached the woman at the counter.

                “Can I help you?” she asked cheerfully. She saw their entwined fingers and couldn’t help but think how cute they were together.

                “Yeah, Mikela,” Dean said, reading her name tag. “We’re looking for a fish or something else quiet.” Cas gave him a strange look and he laughed. “I’m just kidding. How does a cat sound?”

                “If this is your first pet, maybe you’d be more interested in a puppy?” Mikela suggested.

                “No. No dog,” Dean said a little too quickly. “Just show us the damn cats.” She nodded and led them to a room in the back of the store. Dean knew he’d found the perfect gift. With one look through the large window, Cas’s blue eyes lit up and he was the one yanking Dean through the door.

                “Which one do you want?” Dean asked. Cas had ditched his borrowed denim jacket and sat cross-legged on the floor. He was surrounded by about ten cats of varying sizes and colors. Dean thought of how beautiful he looked like that and wished he could freeze the moment forever.

                “That one,” Cas said. He pointed in front of Dean, who looked down in time to see a tiny ball of black fur running at him. It tripped halfway to Dean’s feet and tumbled the rest of the way. He sighed and picked up the klutzy animal. It fit in one hand.

                “Seriously? Why him?” Dean asked.

                “Because of his eyes. They’re my favorite color.” Cas stood and smiled shyly. Dean moved the fur away from the kitten’s eyes and saw that they were the exact same green as his own.

                “You sap,” Dean chuckled. He gave Cas a brief kiss and handed him the kitten. It pressed against his chest and began purring. Cas just grinned. Dean paid for the kitten, a couple bags of food, and some toys, and then they left.

                “So, what are you gonna name him?” Dean asked when they were back in the car.

                “I’m thinking DJ. Dean, Jr.,” Cas said. The kitten was curled up, asleep in his lap. “Thank you, Dean. This is the most amazing thing ever.” He leaned over to kiss him.

                “Anything for you, angel,” Dean said. Then, he revved the engine and they headed home.


End file.
